1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fan, motor and bushing thereof, and in particular to a fan and motor with a bushing capable of dissipating heat.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, electronic products are minimized and have powerful functions, so that the demands for heat dissipation are increased accordingly. That is, the heat dissipation efficiency must be increased for the electronic products. Because the fan has the advantages of low cost and well developed technique, it is widely used as a heat dissipating device.
The conventional bushing of a motor for a fan is formed with the motor base and the fan frame by plastic injection molding. Or, the bushing is a tubular copper sleeve and is connected with the motor base and the fan frame by plastic injection molding. However, either of the above-mentioned bushing is a tube composed of a single annular wall. When an outer-rotor type motor operates, the bearing and the shaft rub against with each other, and heats will be generated between the bearing and the shaft. Then, the heats will be conducted to other components of the motor through the bushing, so that the other components of the motor will be abnormal.